


Bored stiff

by Leafling



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Rutting, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School assemblies are meant to be tedious, but don't tell that to Gary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored stiff

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I'm having writer's block... that is all.

School assemblies are meant to be tedious, but don't tell that to Gary.

There had apparently been random acts of vandalism around Bullworth—nothing to worry about usually, given that the school was 95% insane or getting there, but Crapplesnitch insisted that it wasn't a student's doing; that there was some delinquent out there trying to frighten the student body with his or her unpredictable (and mostly innocuous) acts of trespassing and rearranging student's rooms or belongings.

It was probably interesting to listen to, the lecture. All the students were talking amongst each other about it, hanging onto every word like a bunch of rubes. It didn’t matter to Gary, not when he’s grinding against Pete frantically, on the verge of coming in his pants. 

Screw Crapplesnitch. Screw this boring assembly. Gary’s got more important things to do; Pete, for one. He’s got the smaller boy rocking back into his thrusts, gripping one of Gary’s trouser-legs like a life line, shuddering and trying not to moan as he kept his head bowed low. 

Pete’s pulse pounded in his ears. The feel of Gary's cock, hot and hard, through the decidedly thin layers of clothing that separated them was exhilarating; more so was the fact that they were doing this in public, surrounded by other students, teachers and the sort. If they were caught, the consequences...

The thought made Pete impossibly aroused. This whole thing started because of a brush, then a nudge, then an actual push from a classmate who themselves was trying not to get pushed around. And all of a sudden Gary was standing a hairbreadth away. The older boy had already been touching him—flicking his ear, poking him in the shoulder, annoying little things like that—but it’d quickly become _inappropriate touching_ when Pete failed to move away. _"We're not supposed to be doing this,"_ The slighter boy had tried to protest, but figured quickly that complaining was a fruitless endeavor after Gary growled in his ear, _“shut up.”_ and went about groping Pete like he **owned** him.

And then Pete couldn’t do more but stifle the strangled moans that threatened to escape him as he was ( ~~manhandled~~ ) pulled closely against Gary’s chest in a way that probably didn’t look as obvious as Pete had thought. 

_“Atta boy,”_ Gary had murmured encouragingly.

When Gary’s hands fell away from the crooks of his elbows, Pete had had the chance to shrug the larger boy off. He didn’t. Instead, he’d gone with the ebb and flow of things. The last time Pete had resisted, Gary had come into his room in the middle of the night, ominously quiet; he’d looked so terrifying with dark rings around his eyes and a half-smirk on his face. _“We’re going to play a little game. How’s about that, Pete?”_

To say the least, Pete had learned his lesson. No amount of popsicles, bananas, or other such phallic objects could prepare Pete for the kind of _game_ Gary had had in mind. Even the memory of it made Pete’s throat hurt. If the psycho thought Pete was ever doing **that** again, he was crazier than his meds suggested. 

But that was neither here nor there. 

Feeling Gary’s hot breath washing over the back of his neck—how the larger boy started panting in short and shallow bursts against his skin, Pete could tell that the other was close. And the thought had Pete grinding back with an equal craving for release.

It didn’t even occur to either of them that after everything was said and done, they’d both have to walk all the way back to the dorm in their ruined trousers. No, they were too far along for that.

Vaguely, beyond the haze of lust and the desire to come, Pete can feel the students around them moving; huddling closer and stepping away, undulating like waves. Through the rush of blood in his ears, there’s the sound of people talking loudly back and forth. The loudspeaker is screeching static all over the auditorium. In conjunction with Gary’s groping hands and grinding hips, knowing all too well that they were hidden in plain sight, rutting mindlessly against each other like animals—it was too much.

Pete’s climax hit him like a punch to the stomach, wrenching a tiny little cry from him. He shuddered violently, as though someone dumped a bucket of frigid water over his head, hands tightening and loosening their grip as his muscles spasm.

His brain felt like a scrambled egg; a hot, wet mess like the one in his underwear. Pete sagged against Gary, unable to support his own weight. Gary’s hands gripped him hard enough to leave at mark, but Pete could hardly pay the pain any mind as he felt the larger teen tense behind him, a stuttering groan escaping him as Gary came. 

The kid standing next to them scowled knowingly. Gary’s hands clung to Pete tighter, “What…? You wanna join in, too?” The older boy taunted, making Pete squirm. The student beside them looked away, clearly flustered.


End file.
